Modern systems often use distributed actuation to move arbitrarily shaped objects along a desired path. Piezoelectrically driven translators provide one method of accomplishing such actuation. One example of a piezoelectric translator is the PAD 130, a piezoelectric micro-positioning motor manufactured by EDO Ceramics of New York, N.Y. Such translators enable compact, high precision object movement.
However, such translators are typically confined to linear motion. Additional translators placed at different positions and orientations provide additional degrees of movement. The additional translators add cost and complexity to the overall structure.
Thus a translator capable of moving objects of arbitrary shape along an arbitrary path are needed.